Fallen like a raindrops
by Imorz
Summary: Dengan roti kacang merah, hidup Bokuto berubah. #GerakanHaremBokuto2k17 [ bokuto/kenma ]


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Fallen like a raindrops © Imorz

Dengan roti kacang merah, hidup Bokuto berubah.

{ #GerakanBokutoRarePair2K17: Bokuto/Kenma }

* * *

Uang receh, uang kertas, permen, kelereng, tisu, kerikil, dan roti isi selai kacang merah.

Adalah buah tangan Bokuto Koutaro setiap ia pulang ke gubuk kecilnya. Dengan baju lusuh dan gitar akustik yang sepadan dengan wajahnya yang kusam bertemu sapa dengan asap kendaraan. Senarnya sumbang, pakaiannya hanya empat buah. Ya, Bokuto memang sering mengeluh dengan keadaan, dengan dunia, dengan Tuhan.

Kali ini berbeda. Bokuto tidak mengeluh hari ini. Ia mengulum seluruh kata-kata. Tersimpan rapat dalam batin dan bibir menolak berucap. Selain uang receh, uang kertas, permen, kelereng, tisu, kerikil, dan roti isi selai kacang merah, hari ini Bokuto membawa hal yang lain. Yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Ma-maaf, tempat tinggalku hanya seperti ini." Bokuto beringsut memungut plastik-plastik bungkus roti yang berserakan, "Silakan duduk."

Sore tadi ia mengenalkan diri dengan nama Kozume Kenma. Tubuh mungil, ringkih, seakan rapuh jika kau sentuh dia. Personalnya membuat Bokuto ikut memendam obrol. Takut jika salah ucap.

Kenma mengangguk kecil. Rambut pirangnya ikut bergerak selaras dengan anggukan. Kaki lepas dari sepatu pantofel hitam, menginjak lantai tikar dengan balutan alas kaki putih. Ia duduk bersimpuh. Mendongak, ada Bokuto yang berdiri termangu.

"Ah, ma-maaf," sahut Bokuto salah tingkah. Ia ikut turun, duduk bersila di sampingnya. Kenma menggeleng, kemudian menunduk. Gitar bersandar di samping pintu. Tali ditarik, pintu perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya.

Aroma rambut Kenma seharum mawar. Jasnya rapih, bersih, warna hitam sangat cocok padanya. Cincin dengan mata cincin bentuk naga melingkar pada jari manis. Bokuto meng-observasi perawakannya yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengannya. Konglomerat dan sang babu. Bokuto benci mengakui itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyediakan minuman apa pun. Seperti yang kau lihat, keadaanku memang sangat memprihatinkan." Bokuto merendah. Angin berembus, suara reot atap gubuknya membuktikan. Kenma menatapnya, Bokuto terkekeh malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Ada kesedihan dalam semangatnya. Kenma merasakan itu. Meski bibirnya mengukir tawa, rasanya masih ada bagian yang ganjil. Kenma ingin tahu apa itu.

"Mana keluargamu—"

"Hei, apa kau lapar? Kau beruntung, hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan tiga ribu yen lebih. Aku membeli dua roti kacang merah. Tunggu sebentar."

Ucapan Kenma mengambang. Bokuto seakan sengaja memotongnya. Mungkin hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan. Kenma tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Bokuto kembali dengan tawa dan dua roti kacang merah. Satu diserahkan untuk Kenma. Sisi plastik ditarik berlawanan, menghasilkan bunyi robekan yang renyah. Gigi mengoyak ujung roti bar-bar. Bokuto melantunkan senandung puas ketika mengunyah. Kenma hanya memperhatikan rotinya.

"Kenap tidak dimakan, Kenma?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau sudah memberiku satu sore tadi."

Bokuto menggumam, lalu meraih rotinya lagi. "Jelaskan. Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa kelaparan begitu?"

"Sore tadi?"

Bokuto mengangguk.

Tangan mengepal bungkus roti. Kening mengerut gelisah, "A-aku kabur dari rumah."

"Wow. Aku kira yang seperti itu hanya ada di dalam drama."

Pertama kali Bokuto menemukan Kenma adalah di bawah jembatan. Ia bersedekap, seperti bersembunyi. Wajah terbenam pada ceruk lutut. Dua orang bersetelan jas lari berselisih dengan Bokuto. Sementara lirik Bokuto jatuh pada pemuda yang gemetaran di bawah sana.

Pegangan pada _fingerboard_ gitar dieratkan. Tungkai melangkah turun, menapaki tangga dan masuk ke dalam liang bawah jembatan. Suara gemuruh perut mengundang tanda tanya. Tunggu, itu bukan milik Bokuto.

Bokuto berlutut, menyerahkan roti (makan siang yang belum sempat ia santap sebenarnya) untuk Kenma. Tentu saja awalnya Kenma curiga, pada akhirnya meraih roti tadi dan melahapnya hingga tuntas. Hal yang tak pernah Bokuto duga sebelumnya adalah Kenma memintanya untuk mengajaknya pulang.

Dengan kejadian itu, Kenma berakhir duduk bersimpuh di dalam gubuk tua, dengan roti kacang merah yang ia remas dan tumpukan sampah plastik bening setiap sudutnya. Rintik gerimis terdengar. Diikuti hujan.

"Mungkin mereka akan segera menemukanku."

"Siapa?" Roti Bokuto telah sirna, masuk sempurna ke dalam perut. "Orang-orang yang mengejarmu?"

Kenma mengangguk, "Mereka anak buah Ayahku."

"Apa kau akan disiksa jika ditemukan?"

Lagi, Kenma menggeleng, "Aku justru dimanja. Dengan uang dan harta."

"Hmm, kalau itu aku, sudah pasti aku merasa sangat makmur."

Plastik dirobek, Kenma menggigit rotinya, "Tidak selamanya uang dan harta akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku seperti narapidana, terpenjara di dalam rumah sendiri."

Bokuto terkekeh, kekehannya membuat Kenma menatapnya, "Aku tidak mengerti perumpamaan yang kau katakan. Menurutku, kau memang benar. Tapi dengan cara kabur dari rumah dan membuat orangtuamu khawatir juga hal yang salah, Kenma."

Bibir itu mengatup.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku jadi menggurui!"

Roti kacang merah terabaikan. Gigitan kecilnya membekas. Bokuto menatap khawatir. "K-Kenma? Maaf, ya?"

"Kau tidak salah. Apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Tangan Bokuto terangkat, mengusap punggungnya. "Tidak apa, Kenma. Tenanglah." Sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Bokuto reflek menjauhkan tangannya. Yang ia pikir, ia telah menyentuh jas dengan harga fantastis. Tangan yang hanya memegang gitar dan peluh keringat, bersentuhan dengan benang fabrik mutu tinggi. Bokuto merasa berdosa.

Angin badai kembali berembus. Tetes hujan semakin liar.

"Kondisi rumahmu ... sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Sedikit tersinggung, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" tukas Bokuto dengan kekehan hambar.

Jemari mengait, ibu jari mengusap punggung tangan. Lantas Bokuto menunduk, pada tangannya yang digenggam Kenma.

"Kau orang yang kuat, Bokuto Koutaro- _san_."

Pipi tersipu. Entah harus malu atau bangga, Bokuto tidak tahu yang mana. Dadanya hangat. Rasanya ia tak akan sendirian lagi.

Gebukan di luar pintu menghentikan momen itu. Bokuto menatap Kenma, mereka saling bersitatap. Kenma mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tali diulur, garis pintu terbuka. Pemandangan yang pertama kali tertera adalah hujan yang masih turun begitu lebat dan pria tinggi dengan balutan pakaian sama persis dengan Kenma. Ia basah. Dari atas sampai bawah. Ujung rambut hitamnya menetes rebasan air. Namun, pundak lebar itu sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar.

"Kenma."

Nadanya berat. Mencekat Kenma sesaat.

"Kuroo."

Pria itu melirik Bokuto yang menatapnya tajam, beralih pada Kenma, "Ayo, pulang."

Kenma berdiri tertatih. Tangannya masih mencengkeram roti kacang merah. Seseorang datang dengan payung, melindungi Kenma dari hujan yang tak ramah. Pria bernama Kuroo memberikan mantel padanya.

Bokuto berdiri di ambang pintu. Melepas kepergian Kenma.

Lalu pemuda itu berbalik seraya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Ucapannya terngiang, membuat Bokuto terbelalak. Bahkan sampai Kenma hilang dari jarak pandang, kata-kata itu masih merajai.

Kenma tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi sampai jumpa, dengan tambahan "lagi." Bokuto tidak yakin mereka akan bertemu kembali untuk momentum selanjutnya.

Uang receh, uang kertas, permen, kelereng, tisu, kerikil, dan roti isi selai kacang merah.

Itu semua daftar bawaan Bokuto setelah selesai menjadi musisi jalanan sejak pukul delapan hingga lima sore. Setelah bertemu Kenma kemarin, di dalam gubuknya, di atas tumpukan plastik roti—

—ada tumpukan uang jutaan yen, satu setelan jas, dan surat permohonan bekerja oleh Keluarga Kozume.

Bokuto pingsan tak sadarkan diri hingga esok hari.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: bokuto jadi miskin ya ampun, jahat amat yang bikin :( #GerakanBokutoRarePair2K17 digagas oleh Miss Chocoffee dan Imorz ikut ngekorin. oke, gitu.


End file.
